Save Me
by IamHermioneGranger101
Summary: This is a war. Not child play. "I love you forever more" "Don't leave us"


Hermione was running as fast as she could. Death eaters were right behind her and she had no chance unless she got to an apparation spot with her brothers. That's when she heard those words.

"Avada Kedavra!" The words swirled peacefully in the air as if it was a flower, but it was a serpent twisting through the stillness in a need to kill.

That's when she saw it. Her brothers, falling to the ground. She has no idea which one got hit with the curse.

Racing over she saw Ron's still body on the floor. Not moving. Not breathing. A look of shock imprinted on his face as he fell for the final time.

Harry was stumbling around looking for what seemed to be his glasses, not knowing yet of the loss.

"Stupefy!" Hermione didn't realize she shot off a spell until the death eater fell to the ground and the rest of the were advancing on the slowly.

Harry was running over to her now as he saw Ron's body on the ground and he tripped over a branch falling down next to his brother.

"Avada Kedavra!" Anger was flooding Hermione bit by bit as she shot off the killing curse again and again and again as death eaters fell around them.

"Hermione!" Harry's scream was heard over the yells of the death eaters as they tried to regroup.

She felt a hand grip here as a familiar tug on her stomach pulled her to safety.

Falling down she opened her eyes to see the Weasley twins shop, both twins running out as the separation wards were triggered.

"Harry! Hermione!" Fred said as they ushered both of the inside not even seeing Ron's body beside them.

"What happened?" George whispered as he finally saw Ron's body.

"Death eaters...they found us in the woods on the edge of Scotland...they killed Ron before we could get out of there...I killed so many death eaters tonight...including the one that...that...killed Ron" Hermione burst into tears as she looked down at Ron's body before being pulled into a hug by what she guessed was one of twins.

"Georgie go to the burrow tell mum what happened and take the body with you. Mum will know what to do. I'll take care of these two." Fred commanded as he held Hermione closer to his chest, her sobs calming slightly.

George nodded as he picked up the body of his brother and threw floo powder into the fire before saying the burrow and stepping through.

Fred gently picked Hermione up and carried her princess style up to the twins apartment, Harry following behind them.

Harry collapsed on the sofa as soon as he got in the apartment as Fred carried Hermione to his room and set her down on the bed before going over to his wardrobe and picking up one of his old quidditch Jerseys and a pair of shorts that he transfigured into a pair of sleep shorts that would fit the small girl.

"Hermione. Let's get you cleaned up, you're absolutely filthy." Fred said comfortingly as he picked her up again and carried her to his bathroom, filling the tub with a flick of his wand.

He placed her on the toilet seat and walked out the bathroom again to check on Harry who was in the same place as he had left him.

"Harry you can use George's bathroom. The towels are in there and you can get some clothes from his wardrobe." Fred said as the younger boy looked up at him and nodded.

"Harry? Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"I will be." Was the clipped answer as the boy wondered off the George's room.

Fred returned to Hermione and turned off all the taps before kneeling before the girl.

"Hermione, the tub is full and you can use my shampoo and body wash" He asked gently as he stood up.

"Fred? Can you help me?" The girl whispered as she looked up at the ginger man before her.

"Yeah, sure I can help you..." Fred said as he reached for the girl- no the woman before him while she shakily lifted herself off the toilet seat and started pulling at the dirty clothes on her body. His hands grabbed her hips gently as her legs became like jelly under her weight after the day she had.

"Here I'll help you get your clothes off. Arms above your head sweet heart." He muttered as she weakly lifted her arms above her head and he pulled her top over her head, trying to keep his eyes off her breasts and then throwing it on the toilet seat before turning her around and unclasping her bra and throwing it to land on top of her shirt.

"Hermione...these scars...they look fairly new. What happened to you guys out there?" Fred asked turning her around and holding her cheeks to make her look at him.

"Snatchers found us a couple of days ago and brought us to Malfoy manor. Bellatrix sent the boys down stairs but she made me stay and she tortured me. We escaped tonight because of Dobby then they called more death eaters and Ron got hit." She whispered as she looked up at Fred.

"I'm so sorry. Children shouldn't be the frontline of this." He said as he helped her pull her trousers off and throwing them to the side before looking up at her from his crouched position and pulling her panties down as well.

"Fred we're not children anymore we haven't been for a long long time now. I'm Harry Potters best friend I will be at the front." She said before turning and walking weakly to the bath with Fred's help.


End file.
